


Baby Spoon

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, dean winchester fanfiction, song inspiration, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: This was a request on Tumblr. Could I have a Dean x reader where the reader is pregnant and her bump is just starting to show and Dean is super excited and they are cuddling lots and Dean always keeps his hand on her bump and the whole thing is just extremely fluffy?This was initially going to be one shot, but has turned into a 5 part mini series.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, honey, move your arm. I need to pee,” Y/N whispered into the early morning glow coming through the crack on the curtains. 

His hand was resting on her rounded tummy. 

“Humph,” Dean groaned. “Too comfy, too warm.” he mumbled into her shoulder. 

“I’ll be right back. We have a few hours before we need to get up, it’s only 4am.” 

Reluctantly he shuffled backwards as he lifted his arm for her to move. She got out of bed, and padded across the room. Laying on his back, he laced his hands behind his head and watched her retreating form. He smiled, a feeling of contentment washing over him. 

Coming back into the room she climbed back under the covers. Before she could lie down properly, Dean was pushing the blankets back and moving himself down the bed. 

“What are you doing?” she giggled. 

He came to rest with his forehead against her stomach, hands resting lightly on her hips. 

“Hey you,” he whispered against her tummy, his breath on her skin sending a shiver down her spine. 

“It’s Daddy,” he said softly. “Just thought I would say hi,” he continued. She gently began running her fingers through his soft, thick hair. He turned his face so his cheek rested on her bump, his slight stubble tickling her. She looked down at him, taking in the fact he had his eyes closed. She had never seen such a serene expression on his face. 

“I just want you to know,” he continued, his voice low and sincere, “Mommy and I love you so much baby bean. We are going to do everything in our power to protect you from all the evil in this scary place we call our home. We can’t wait to meet you. You are going to be the luckiest girl in the world, having such an incredible Mommy who’ll teach you how to be kind, and patient, and you’ll have the best Uncle in Sammy, who’ll teach you all about books, compassion and to never stop fighting. And me, your Daddy? I’ll teach you about engines and how to make stuff. That’s all I know really.” 

“Your Daddy-“ Y/N began as she continued to run her fingers through Dean’s hair, “-will teach you how to be loyal, determined and to never give up. He’ll teach you how to love someone with their whole being, how to be brave and strong and no matter how many times you are knocked down, that you just keep getting back up again. Oh, and he’ll teach you all about classic rock music and how to appreciate a good pie,” she finished with a laugh. 

Dean chuckled and kissed her tummy. “Oh yes, how could I forget pie appreciation. Daddy loves you so, so much, and no matter what, I’ll always be here for you my baby girl.” 

Y/N felt tears of joy prick the corner of eyes as Dean began to sing quietly, slightly off key, but that made it even more endearing. 

“Hey, oh, did you ever believe that I could leave you   
Standing out in the cold   
Hey, babe, I know how it feels 'cause I have slipped through   
To the very depths of my soul, yeah   
Oh, baby, I just want to show you what I'd give you   
It is from every bend in the road   
Now listen to me   
Oh, whoa-whoa, as I was and really would be for you, too, honey   
As you would for me, oh, I would share your load   
Let me share your load, ooh, let me share, share your load…”

She allowed the tears to fall when she listened to the words he was singing to their baby. 

Dean opened his forest green eyes and looked up at her. “Hey, Y/N, what’s the matter?” He pulled himself up the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her.

“I was worried how you would react when you found out I was pregnant,” she admitted. “Your world isn’t exactly the best to bring up a child in, is it? I thought you’d be mad.”

“I promised you we would make it work, sweetheart, and we will.”

“But you have always talked about how hard your childhood was having a hunter for a father.” 

“He did the best he could. And don’t forget, he brought me and Sammy up alone. I’ve got you.” he reminded her. 

Kissing his soft lips, she turned over, to face away from him, her back fitting perfectly into his chest. Snuggling into her, he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Big spoon, little spoon, and baby spoon,” he whispered into her ear, bringing his arms around her and placed his hand protectively on her tummy. 

“Forever and always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Baby Spoon. Y/N is pregnant and Dean is the father. Y/N goes into labour and they bring the baby back to the bunker.  
> This was initially going to be a one shot, but has now turned into a 3 part mini series.

Y/N couldn’t sleep. A dull ache in her back had been bothering her all day. She hadn’t mentioned anything to Dean as he would panic. He had refused to go on any hunts over the last week or two as her due date was fast approaching, and he wanted to be with her should anything happen. Her hospital bag was packed and sitting in the bottom of the wardrobe, ready to be grabbed when needed. 

She changed her position, hoping to get comfortable but it was no use. No matter how much she tossed and turned, the dull ache kept niggling. And now she had to pee, for the third time in as many hours. 

Gingerly and slowly she managed to sit up in bed. Desperately trying not to wake a snoring Dean, she swung her legs out of bed and using the bedside table, pushed herself up. As she took a step, she felt a trickle of liquid run down the inside of her thigh. 

“Oh hell. I’m not gonna make it to the bathroom,” she thought to herself as she slowly began to walk across the room. Suddenly the trickle turned into a stream. Her waters had broken. As she looked down, a crippling pain bloomed in her stomach. Clutching her tummy, she realised she was going into labour. 

“Dean. Dean. Wake up!” she croaked, her voice coming out strained. He didn’t stir. “Dean, baby, you need to wake up,” she said, her voice now stronger and more demanding. 

“Huh? What?” Dean mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Instinctively, when he spotted her standing next to the bed, he reached under his pillow and drew his gun, pointing it straight at her. 

“Woah! Dean, relax! It’s me!” she squealed, holding her hands up in surrender. 

“Shit! Y/N! What’s going on? Are you ok?” he asked, jamming the gun back under the pillow. “Sorry. Force of habit.” 

“I think it’s happening,” she whispered. “I have either just peed myself, or my waters have broken.” 

“Fuck, really?!” he shouted, snapping on the bedside lamp as he jumped out of bed and ran towards her. 

Dropping her gaze down to the puddle on the floor, his eyes followed. His mouth formed into a perfect ‘o’ 

“Right. Ok. Let’s get you changed and grab the hospital bag.” he grabbed hold of her hand, guiding her towards the wardrobe. “Sammy!” he suddenly hollered, making her jump. 

“I can get myself dressed, Dean, don’t worry. I think you had better put something on though,” she told him. He looked down at himself, realising he was naked. 

“Ah yeah. That would be a good idea,” he chuckled nervously. 

He quickly threw on a pair of joggers and a Henley as she slowly pulled on something similar. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he manoeuvred her over to the bed.

“Sit there. I’ll wake Sam up.”He opened the bedroom door. “Sammy!” he yelled down the corridor. He waited for a second, running his hands through his hair that was sticking up at all angles, before walking back over to her. 

“Does it hurt? Are you ok?” 

“It’s ok at the moment. My back is hurting and I’m getting slight tightening pains in my tummy. But it’s bearable,” she explained. 

“Where the hell is Sam!” He paced back over to the door, opening it again. “Will you be ok if I go and get him?” 

“Yes, I’m fine Dean. Go.” He bolted out of the door, and ran down the corridor, his sock covered feet causing him to skid to a halt outside of Sam’s door. As he barged through it, his little brother woke with a start. 

“Dean! What the…”

“Sam! Wake up, man! It’s time. Y/N is having the baby!” 

“What? Really?”

“Yes. Really. Come on!” he urged, turning away from him and scrambling back down the corridor. 

Sam got out of bed and quickly clothed himself. He had a bed head, so as he rushed down the corridor in Dean’s wake, he carded his fingers through it in an attempt to tidy it up. 

Rushing back into their room, Dean went to the wardrobe and grabbed the hospital bag. Sam stopped and looked at her. 

“Hey Sammy,” she smiled at him, just as another pain ripped through her stomach. Doubling over she groaned. 

“Shit Y/N. You ok?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah it’s passed now, but I think we should get going,” she said, as she tried to get off the bed. 

Dropping the bag, Dean went to her side. 

“Sam, take the bag to the car. Dean and I will follow,” she told them. 

Sam picked the bag up as Dean gestured with a nod of his head towards a pair of jeans that were lying on a chair.

“Keys are in the pocket. Start her up and we’ll be with you as soon as we can.”

Sam got the keys, and with a quick smile, left the room in the direction of the garage. 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Dean helped Y/N up and as quick as they could, they followed behind Sam. 

As they got closer to the garage, they could hear the distinctive rumble of Baby’s engine. Sam jumped out of the driver's seat to open the back door as Y/N and Dean approached. 

After a few attempts, and with a lot of cursing, she managed to get herself into the back seat. Dean ran to the other side, and got in beside her. 

“Go Sam!” he implored. Sam quickly drove out of the garage, heading toward the hospital. 

———————————————————————-

9 hours later 

Sam had phoned everyone he could think of that needed to be told Y/N was in labour. 

Cas and Jack had joined him in his pacing outside the delivery room, and Donna and Jodie were on alert, telling Sam to call them once the baby had been born. 

Dean was in the delivery room with Y/N. Sam had known he wanted to be, but had been worried about it, having told him ‘monster blood, guts and gore I can cope with. But seeing Y/N pushing a human out of…well you know where...will be…’ He didn’t finish the sentence, he had just shivered. 

Suddenly the door opened and Dean stood there, a beaming smile on his face, tear tracks visible on his cheeks. 

“She’s here! Y/N freakin did it! We have a daughter. She’s stunning, oh man, she’s so beautiful,” he told them, his green eyes brimming with more tears. 

Sam bounded over to him, and pulled him into a hug. Dean took in a deep shuddering breath as he hugged him back. 

“I’m so proud of you both,” Sam told him as Cas and Jack quietly walked over, wrapping their arms around the brothers in a group hug. “Can we see her?” Sam asked.

“Yes, of course. Come on,” he said, stepping out of the hug and moving towards the door. As Sam followed, Cas and Jack hung back. “And you two. You’re family after all.”

Nodding to each other, they followed the Winchester’s into the room. Y/N was sat up in bed, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. 

Dean ushered the boys over towards her, as she smiled up at them. Sam leaned down, kissing Y/N lightly on the forehead. “You ok?” he mouthed to her. She nodded, her gaze shifting from Sam to the baby girl in her arms. He moved the blanket that surrounded the baby slightly, so he could place a soft kiss on her cheek too. 

“Guys, she’s incredible,” Sam said, his voice cracking with emotion. “What are you going to call her?” 

Glancing around the room, Dean’s lips formed a small smile. He moved to be beside Y/N, placing a protective arm around her shoulders. 

“We have decided to name her after two of the bravest people we know. Let me introduce Charlie Samantha Winchester.” 

————————————————————————  
Y/N was discharged from hospital later that same day, both her and Charlie having been given a clean bill of health. After borrowing a car from the bunkers garage, Cas had brought the baby seat with him into the hospital when they arrived, so Y/N sat in the back of the Impala with Charlie strapped safely in, while Dean drove and Sam rode shotgun. Cas and Jack followed close behind. 

The boys had spent weeks transforming one of the bunkers' many bedrooms into a nursery. Dean had built a crib, which Jack helped varnish, Sam had constructed some books shelves and a wardrobe and Cas had painted a landscape portrait to hang on the wall. 

When they arrived at the bunker, Dean lifted the car seat from the back, while Sam helped Y/N up the stairs from the garage. Cas and Jack went in through the main entrance and were waiting by the war room table for them. Sam had phoned Jodie and Donna who were on their way over to meet Charlie. They told him they would be there in a few hours. 

Dean placed the car seat on the table, and gently lifted Charlie out. Sam was quickly by his side. “Careful, dude,” he said softly. 

“It’s ok. I have held a baby before, Sam,” Dean told him, as he gazed down at his daughter. “I’m going to show her her room,” he announced leaving the room. 

Sam went to follow, but Y/N caught him by the hand. 

“Leave him for a while, Sammy. He hasn’t had any alone time with his daughter yet,” she said. 

Nodding, Sam sat down next to her. “She’s incredible, Y/N. I have never seen Dean look so happy.” 

“She sure is. I’m going to have a lay down for a while. I’m exhausted,” Y/N said, stifling a yawn. 

“Good idea. I’m sure Dean will holler if he needs anything, but he has us to help. And Jodie and Donna are on their way. Get some rest before they get here.” 

As she slowly walked down the corridor towards their room she heard Dean’s voice, softly speaking to Charlie. 

She stopped at the open door, and leaned on the frame. Dean had his back to her, and hadn’t noticed her presence. Charlie was sleeping soundly in his arms as he whispered to her, rocking her back and forth. She couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

Feeling someone behind her, she turned to see Sam. He stopped beside her, and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a one armed hug. She leaned her cheek on his chest, as he rested his chin on her head. 

Y/N suddenly worked out that Dean wasn’t talking to Charlie. He was singing.

Isn't she lovely?  
Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?  
Isn't she pretty?  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part III of Baby Spoon. Charlie is now almost 3 years old, and has started walking and talking. Dean has asked Donna and Jody to visit as he wants to talk to them about something.

Charlie! Come away from there!”

Y/N had heard those words in Dean’s loud voice echoing around the bunker about twenty times today. He had agreed to keep an eye on their daughter while Y/N and Sam had a session in the gym. 

Charlie had recently found her feet. She was into anything and everything. She loved running all around the bunker, almost giving everyone a heart attack. They had tried to child proof it as much as possible, but like in any home, there were certain areas that were not possible to make completely safe. 

Grabbing her towel and water bottle, Y/N walked from her and Dean’s bedroom into the library. Dean had Charlie sitting on the war room table, her favourite teddy clutched in her hands, while he battled with her hair. He had managed to get one bobble in, but Charlie was refusing to allow him to put another in. 

“I need to get this one in darling, otherwise your head will look wonky,” Dean told his daughter in a serious voice. 

“No, Daddy. No,” Charlie responded, batting his hand away, shaking her blonde curls. 

“If you let Daddy do it, we can build a pillow fort,” he pleaded with his daughter. 

“Can we?” she asked him excitedly, her little face lighting up. 

“Only if you let me put this other hair band in.” 

“Pwomise?” 

“I pwo-promise.” Dean told her with a laugh. 

“Having trouble there big man?” Y/N giggled as she made her way over to the squabbling pair. 

“It comes to something when you have to use blackmail on your own child,” Dean huffed as he finally managed to get the other band in Charlie’s hair. 

“Look how pretty you are,” Y/N told her as she bent down to kiss her forehead. “Daddy has done a great job on your hair.”

“Daddy, pillow fort,” she said, looking at Dean then up at her mother. 

“Ohh how exciting!” Y/N clasped her hands together, to which Charlie followed suit. It was then that Sam came into the room, a towel over his shoulder. 

“Ready Y/N?” he asked as Dean lifted Charlie off the table onto the floor. She bounded over to Sam and wrapped her chubby arms around his leg. 

“Hey, sugar plum,” Sam said to her as he picked her up and she snuggled into his hip. “You want some protein bar?” He offered her some of the bar he was eating. 

“Don’t you dare give my daughter any of that hamster food,” Dean said as he stalked over to them. “She is not being brought up to eat that shit!” 

“Shit,” Charlie blurted out innocently. Sam burst out laughing as Charlie looked up at him wide eyed. He hugged her tighter as he laughed into her hair. 

“Dean! What have I said about swearing around her?” Y/N reprimanded him, her voice shaking slightly as she tried not to laugh. “She is repeating everything she hears at the moment.”

“Yeah, Dean,” Charlie murmured which caused them all to break into laughter again. 

Sam put Charlie down. She wandered over to Dean, her favourite teddy in her mouth, and took him by the hand. “Pillow fort, Daddy?” 

“Ok sweetie. Mommy is going to another room with Uncle Sammy so it’ll just be me and you. Is that ok?” he asked as he bent down to be at her level. 

“Uh-hu,” she nodded, dropping her teddy and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Right as it looks like I won’t be missed, I’m going. See you in about an hour.”

As Y/N and Sam left the room to head to the gym, there was a knock at the door. Scooping Charlie into his arms, Dean walked up the bunker steps to answer it. Opening the door he was greeted by the beaming faces of Donna and Jody. 

“Hey guys! Come on in. Thanks for coming. It’s so good to see you!” he told them. Charlie looked at them both before snuggling her face into Dean’s shoulder. 

“Well, look who’s gone all shy,” Donna said to Charlie as they made their way down the steps. 

Dean placed his daughter down onto the floor and she clung onto his leg, looking up at the two women as they spoke to her father. 

“Y/N is in the gym with Sam. I’ll go and get them.”

“No, don’t disturb them. We’ll be still here when they are done,” Jody said as she sat down. 

“Well now, I think I’ll make some coffee to go with these doughnuts,” Donna pointed to the bag she had dropped on to the table. 

“You are a beautiful woman, you know that?” Dean told her, as she made her way into the kitchen. He delved into the bag just as she shouted, “No eating them until I’m back!” 

“Ha, busted!” Jody smirked. Charlie had walked over to her and was staring up at her. Smiling shyly at Jody she held up her arms.

“Come on then, Angel. Come and see your Aunt Jody.” Charlie climbed up her legs and settled in her lap. 

“Busted, Daddy,” she repeated.

“She’s started repeating everything she’s hearing, so we have to be careful what we are saying around her,” Dean told Jody as Donna came back into the room, carrying a tray of coffees. 

“You’re just a little ball of sunshine ain’t ya sweetie.” Donna squeezed Charlie’s cheek between her thumb and forefinger. 

Taking a seat, Donna offered the bag of doughnuts around, asking Dean if Charlie was allowed one. He nodded, his mouth full of the sugary treat. Swallowing, he added, “Just don’t tell Uncle Sammy.”

Pulling small chunks off the cake, he passed them to Charlie who eagerly devoured each piece. 

“There’s no denying who’s daughter she is, Dean,” Jody chuckled, watching the little girl happily enjoy her food, sugar sticking to her fingers and gathering around her mouth. They chatted for a while as they drank their coffees and ate. 

“Daddy. We make pillow fort now?”

Charlie had slid off Jody’s lap and was pulling at her daddy’s hand. 

“Aunt Donna and Aunt Jody don’t want to make a pillow fort honey. We’ll do it little later,” Dean told her. 

“Ya betcha I do!” Donna jumped up from her seat enthusiastically, taking Charlie by the hand. “Lead the way to where this magnificent fort will be constructed!” 

As Donna and Charlie disappeared from the room, Jody and Dean stood to clear the cups away. 

“You’re a wonderful father Dean,” Jody said, placing her hand softly on the back of Dean’s. “It makes me so happy seeing you happy.”

“If I didn’t know me as well as you do Jody, I would be telling you that I know it’s hard to believe, but I haven’t always been this cute and cuddly. She’s changed me, she truly has. Family doesn’t end in blood, and I thought I understood loyalty and love when I met you guys, but the feelings I have for Y/N and Charlie? I can’t explain them.”

“You don’t need to explain them to me. I understand.” Jody smiles at him, bringing him into a bone crunching hug. “I’m so proud of you, Winchester,” she told him, as she kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s go and see how this pillow fort is coming along she’ll we?” 

They left the war room, and made their way towards Y/N and Dean’s bedroom, where they could hear shrieks and giggles filtering through the open door. 

In the middle of the room stood a pile of blankets and pillows. They stood at angles which made them look like a teepee. 

As they walked into the room, the shrieks and giggles turned into a muffled ‘sshhh’ 

“Well now. I wonder where Donna and Charlie could be,” Dean said loudly. A muffled giggle came from the middle of the teepee. Him and Jody stomped around the room, opening doors and drawers and announcing “Not in here” each time they slammed a door shut. Each time they did, they heard Charlie squeal with laughter and Donna shushing her, pretending not to hear them. 

Creeping over to the teepee, Dean pulled the blanket off the front and triumphantly shouted, “I found them Aunt Jody!”

Charlie was cuddled into Donna’s lap, and upon seeing Dean, she jumped into his arms, laughing. 

“Found us Daddy,” she squealed, kissing his face hard and fast. 

“I sure did pumpkin!” he said as he sat down next to Donna in the middle of the pillow fort. Jody dropped down beside him. Charlie popped her thumb into her mouth, and rested her head on Dean’s chest. 

“There was a reason why I asked you guys to come here. I want to run something by you. This stays between us for now, but I’m going to ask Y/N to marry me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part IV of Baby Spoon. Dean is going to propose to Y/N.

“Oh Dean! That’s fantastic news!” Jody exclaimed, pulling Dean into another bone crushing hug. 

Donna clapped her hands, a big beaming smile on her face. Charlie copied her, even though she didn’t understand what she was clapping about. 

“When are you going to do it?” Donna enquired enthusiastically.

“Well, that’s another reason I asked you to be here. I want us all to be there when I ask her, so I am going to do it this evening. Bobby is going to be here a bit later, and Cas and Jack will be home shortly, so I thought it would be the ideal time.”He dipped his hand into his pocket and produced a black box. Opening it, he leaned it towards the two women. The ring was simple but beautiful. A gold band with a signal, solitaire diamond. 

“Stunning. Absolutely stunning.” Donna gushed, taking the box from him and holding it up to the light. “Does Sam know?” 

“He does. I just need to tell the rest of the guys what I’m doing this evening, and then I’ll explain where you’ll come in.” 

—————————-

Y/N and Sam were still in the gym when Cas and Jack returned to the bunker. They had been to the store to pick up some supplies for Dean’s idea. Bobby followed them in after meeting them outside. 

Dean, Donna, Jody and Charlie had moved from the bedroom and were now sitting around the war room table. Charlie loved all the men in her life, but she particularly adored Bobby. She had been playing with her dolls on her play mat on the floor, but having spotted the old hunter, she jumped up and ran straight over to him. He squatted down and held his arms out to her as she threw herself at him. 

“Uncle Bobby!” she squealed, as he picked her up and spun her around. 

“Hey darling.” His gruff voice was loud in the quiet room. “Hey everyone,” he said to the room. Charlie had buried her fingers into his beard, and was gently pulling at it, giggling to herself. 

Bobby sat down at the table with Charlie still on his lap. Cas and Jack joined the group, placing the Sharpies and card they had bought at the store on the table. 

“Ok so, um, thanks for being here,” Dean said, clearing his throat. “I have briefly told Donna and Jody why I have asked you all to be here, but I want to explain to you guys too. I’m going to ask Y/N to marry me.”

Cas and Jack exchanged smiles as they got up to congratulate Dean, Cas shaking his hand, and Jack hugging him. Bobby nodded towards Dean “It’s about time son,” he mumbled. 

“But,” Dean continued as they all settled back down, “I need all your help to do it. I have asked Sam to keep Y/N in the gym as long as possible, so I can sort this out. I want all of you to be involved, including Charlie. Will you guys help me?”

“You betcha!” Donna agreed straight away, as Jody nodded, beaming. 

“What do you require from us?” Cas asked, his usual serious expression on his face. 

“I have had this idea of sending Y/N on a scavenger hunt around the bunker. Each one of you will be in a different room, holding a card with a clue to the next room she needs to go to. Eventually she will get to our bedroom, where Charlie and I will be waiting. When you have all joined us, I will ask her. I just hope she says yes!” 

“That’s so exciting, Dean!” Jack said excitedly, bouncing in his chair. 

Bobby rolled his eyes, and tusked, but a smile soon spread across his face. “Tell us what you need.”

“Ok, so each of you grab a pen, and I want you to write the following clues on the card.” Dean said  
————————

Sam’s phone pinged with an incoming text. He reached over to the bench and checked his phone. 

The text was from Dean and simply said “Ready Sammy?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to keep Y/N down here in the gym for over an hour, and he was struggling to come up with any more activities to occupy her. 

“Right, Y/N. That will do for today. You worked hard. Let’s go back up.” 

“You almost killed me today, Sam. Over an hour! Think you have beaten your own record! I really need a shower,” Y/N said, wiping her face with her towel. 

Sam forced a smile. What if someone was in the shower room with a clue? 

He quickly fired a text back to Dean. 

“Y/N wants to shower. She’ll probably want to go into your bedroom to get a change of clothes. Shall I let her?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just don’t let her in the war room yet.”

Sam closed his phone, and smiled at Y/N, “Okay, let’s go.”

They gathered their belongings together and made their way up the stairs. 

“Thanks Sammy. I’ll catch up with you in a while,” Y/N said over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor towards her and Dean’s bedroom. 

Sam waited for her to disappear through the door, then rushed to the war room. 

“Hey guys. Great to see you all,” he announced to the room as he walked in, both Donna and Jody getting up to give him a hug “She’s just gone into the bedroom, then she’s going for a shower.”

As they stood, a noise from the corridor made them all freeze. Sam crept to the door and poked his head around the frame into the corridor. 

“She’s gone to the shower, a bundle of clothes in her arms,” he whispered into the room

“Right! Time for action. You all know what you need to do,” Dean said to the group as he picked up Charlie, balancing her on his hip.

—————-  
Y/N had showered and had thrown on a pair of sweats and a white vest. One of Dean’s flannels hung loose off her shoulders, her feet bare. She was towel drying her hair as she wandered into the war room, humming to herself. 

“Shit, Donna! You scared me!” she exclaimed as she spotted Donna sitting at the table. “What’s going on…”

Her words faltered as Donna brought her fingers to her lips and mouthed ‘shush’ as she brought her piece of card up in front of her. 

Y/N frowned and leaned forward, squinting as she started to read the card. She read it out loud;

‘This room is where you made me pie  
From the first taste I was smitten  
Where you make me coffee when I wake up  
The next room you need is the…..’

She looked around the room, then back to Donna who stayed silent. 

“What the…? Where is everyone? What’s happening?” she stuttered. Donna just shrugged and pointed back down to the card. 

“Right...um okay. I’m guessing the kitchen?” 

Donna nodded and smiled. 

“So, I need to go to the kitchen?” Y/N said to herself, turning around and shaking her head. “What the hell?” she mumbled to herself. 

When she got to the kitchen, she was met by a very excited Jack. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a card held up in front of him. Y/N read the words on the card out loud again;

‘We love this room, where we go to chill  
And you let my geek come out  
We call it my cave, but it’s yours now too  
This is love without a doubt’ 

“Dean’s cave,” she smiled at Jack. He nodded enthusiastically. “Jack, what’s going on?” she asked him. He just shook his head and pulled an imaginary zip across his lips. 

Still confused as to what was happening, she made her way to the Dean Cave. Sitting on the couch was a grinning Cas. He turned towards her as she walked into the room and held up his card. 

‘The place you go when you need to relax  
You can easily spend an hour,  
When the monster I ganked is gross and messy  
Man, I really need a shower!’ 

“Bathroom,” Y/N chuckled. “Come on Cas. What’s happening? No one will tell me.” 

Cas continued to stare at her impassively, not saying a word. 

“This is crazy!” she muttered, walking out of the Dean cave, and heading down the corridor towards the bathroom. 

“So, who’s in here?” She called out, opening the door. Bobby was lying, fully clothed, in the empty bath, a scowl on his face. He shrugged and pointed down to the card resting on his chest. 

‘I keep Baby here, warm and safe  
Remember the back seat?  
If you open the door and lean inside  
You may find yourself a treat’

“The garage. Oh come on, Bobby! Everyone else has been silent. Surely you’ll tell me what’s going on?” 

Bobby shook his head. 

“Right. Fine!” she huffed, turning on her heels and making her way down to the garage. 

“Jody. You’re a sensible lady,” she said when she spotted her sitting on the hood of the Impala. “I’m getting a little freaked out here.” Jody stayed silent. 

“Oh. I get a treat,” Y/N said out loud, remembering what Bobby’s card said. She walked over to Baby and opened the back door. On the seat was a blueberry muffin. 

“All this for a blueberry muffin?” she asked Jody, who shook her head. “Is this not the end of the treasure hunt?” she asked. “But I have my treasure,” holding aloft the muffin. 

Shaking her head again and producing a piece of card from behind her back, Jody held it up. 

‘This is where you and Sam  
Enjoy to spend some time  
It maybe your idea of fun  
But it sure isn’t mine’ 

“The gym,” she laughed. “Dean hates being in the gym.”

Leaving the garage, she munched on her muffin as she walked towards the gym. 

“Sammy. I should have known you would be in here,” Y/N greeted the younger Winchester as she entered. Sam was sitting on the work out bench, his hands in his lap. 

“Go on. I know you have a card too. There is no point in hiding it.”

Sam stood up, revealing the piece of card he had been sat on. He held it up in front of him. 

‘Where I first said those three little words  
And they made you swoon  
The final place on your treasure hunt  
Is our…..’

“Room number 11. The final place is our bedroom.” 

Sam followed her as she left the room, and as she walked down the corridor, Donna, Jody, Cas, Jack and Bobby followed her too. 

“Guys. You’re all acting so weird,” she told them as she walked backwards towards her and Dean’s bedroom. “You’re all freaking me out!” 

When she reached the door she turned and opened it. 

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, Charlie sitting next to him. Charlie was holding up her own card. Y/N started to read it aloud. 

‘Daddy loves you Mommy, more than words can say  
You’re the love of his life.  
There is just one question he has for you  
Will you be his wife?’

She didn’t manage to get to the end of the poem before her voice broke with emotion. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, before she even noticed Dean had moved from his position on the edge of the bed. 

He had dropped down on one knee and had a ring box held out in front of him. 

“Y/N. Will you marry me?”

Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked around the room, into the beaming faces of the people she already thought of as her family. 

Dean took the ring from the box and stood up. Taking Y/N’s left hand in his, he slipped the ring onto her third finger easily. 

She flung her arms around him and burst into tears. 

“Is that a yes?” Dean whispered into her ear. 

“YES! Yes, of course I’ll marry you Dean!”


	5. Part V (Fin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the Baby Spoon mini series. Set 18 months after part IV, it’s Dean and Y/N’s wedding day.

Dean and Y/N’s wedding day dawned warm and bright. The sun was shining, as Cas brought breakfast into Y/N’s room, intent on starting her day off right. 

“Cas, you really didn’t have to do this,” she told him as he placed the tray containing bacon, pancakes, maple syrup, orange juice and coffee down onto the side table. 

“I wanted to. If I can’t bring the bride breakfast in bed on her wedding day, what can I do?” 

“You’re a sweetheart,” she told him as he perched on the edge of the mattress. 

“You have given Dean the happiness he has always craved and deserves. Therefore, you have made me happy.” 

She pulled the angel down in a hug. Kissing his cheek, she smiled up at him. 

“Now, let’s tuck into this delicious looking food! Although I have so many butterflies in my tummy, I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat.”

“Are you nervous?” 

“Hell yes! But I keep telling myself it’s only Dean. But the thought of everyone looking at me, makes me feel kinda nauseous.” 

“You’re going to look amazing. Now eat up! Your bridesmaids and flower girl are waiting in the war room for my signal, so that they can join you and start getting ready. I’ll give it 15 minutes and tell them they can come in.” 

Cas stood up as she put the tray on her lap and started in on her food. As he reached the door she called his name. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” he responded with a smile and left the room. 

——————-

The door to room 11 swung open and a very excited Charlie came barrelling through the door, with Jody and Donna close on her heels. She jumped on the bed straight into her mother’s arms. 

“I can’t wait to put on my princess dress Mommy!” she squealed excitedly. 

“You’re going to look like Cinderella going to the ball, sugarplum,” Y/N said, placing a soft kiss on Charlie’s forehead. 

“And you are going to look like a princess too Mommy,”

“Shall we start getting you ready?” Jody nodded towards you. 

“Okay. But you both need to get ready too. But I can see you have already done your hair and makeup?” 

“Yep. All we have to do is get into our dresses. The bride is much more important than the bridesmaids,” she smiled, placing the bag she had on her shoulder on the floor. “Claire is on her way and should be here shortly to start on your hair. She has said that she’ll help us all, including Charlie, to get ready too.” 

“Donna, you’re still okay to do my makeup, yeah?” 

“You betcha!” Donna grinned. Lowering her voice so Charlie, who was now happily sitting on the floor, drawing a picture with crayons on a large piece of paper, couldn’t hear. “Charlie has asked if I can put some make on her too. I’ll understand if you say no,”

“That’s fine. Perhaps a little bit of face powder and some lip gloss. She’ll love that.” 

“Right, you go and shower and we’ll keep little miss occupied.” 

—————

When Y/N returned from having her shower, Claire had arrived and had set up in room 11 ready to make a start on her hair. 

“You heard from Dean this morning?” Claire asked her as she sat down. 

“Yes. He sent me a text complaining that he had barely slept on Garth’s lumpy couch.” 

“Is Sam there with him?” she asked, her eyes dropping down to where she was playing with a bobby pin between her fingers. 

“He is. He’s going to the church with Dean. Why?” Y/N enquired, winking at Jody. It was obvious to everyone that Claire had a crush on Sam. 

“No reason,” she answered hurriedly, her cheeks turning pink. 

“Someone was looking forward to seeing Sam in his best man's suit. Well, you’ll just have to wait until we get to the church,” Jody smirked. 

“I wasn’t! I was just..curious that’s all,” she stammered as she plugged the curling iron into the wall. 

The room erupted into laughter, including Claire.

“I have also brought this,” Jody said, pulling a bottle of champagne from her bag. 

“Now we are talking. But only after Donna has done my makeup. I don’t want to look like a clown,” Y/N chuckled 

After Claire had finished putting Y/N’s hair into a stylish updo, Donna started on her makeup. Charlie came over and sat on the bed, watching her every move. The look she was going for was elegant and minimal, and Donna managed to do this to perfection. 

“There. How’s that?” she asked, handing Y/N a mirror. 

“Fantastic. Exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much.” 

“My turn next?” Charlie asked, a fascinated look in her green eyes. 

“Come on then sugar. Let’s try and make you look even more beautiful than you already are,” Donna told her. Charlie swapped places with her Mom, and Donna began lightly brushing some powder on her face. 

Y/N walked over the wardrobe where her dress was hanging in a protective bag. Opening it, she gently removed the gown she would be wearing for the rest of the day.. 

Dropping her dressing robe to the floor, having already put her underwear on after the shower, she carefully stepped into the elegant material, Jody carefully zipping up the back. 

Turning to the room, Y/N smiled as she ran her palms down the front of the lace.

“You look stunning,” Donna exclaimed

“You look just like a princess Mommy. I knew you would.” Charlie told her, jumping off the seat and running over to her. 

“Why don’t you ask Aunty Claire if she’ll help you put your dress on too and we can both look like princesses?” 

“Would you?” she asked, turning to face her. 

“Of course.” 

As Claire helped Charlie with her dress, Jody and Donna also got dressed in their dark purple bridesmaids outfits, which complimented Charlie’s lilac dress perfectly. 

Y/N sat quietly on the edge of the bed, watching the proceedings. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and she felt a little light headed. She loved Dean with her whole being. He was her soul mate, her best friend and will soon be her husband. As these thoughts crossed her mind, she felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. This was her destiny. With that realisation, her heart rate went back to a steady rhythm, and the slight dizziness she had felt vanished. 

Feeling the mattress dip, she turned her head to see Donna had joined her, a glass of champagne in her hand, which she offered to her. Y/N took it gratefully, and took a sip. 

“You ok there sweetie?” she asked

“I’m perfect, Donna. Truly perfect. I’m going to become Mrs Winchester today. And I couldn’t be more excited. I just worry that maybe people would think he could do better than me but then I look at Charlie, that little bundle of sunshine we created and I just know we’re meant to be. I just hope his family knows how much I love him.” 

“They know sweetie. They know,” she said, gently placing her hand in yours. 

“Would ya look at the time!” she suddenly announced, jumping up. “We need to get going.”

Y/N stood up, draining her glass of champagne. Picking up her bouquet from the side table, the party left the room. 

Bobby, who had been delighted when Y/N had asked him to give her away, was waiting in the war room for them as they entered. He told each of the girls how beautiful they all looked. Charlie did a spin for Bobby when he told her how stunning she was, a huge grin on her face from the compliment one of her favourite people in the world had given her. 

Making their way up the wrought iron stairs, they left the bunker to go to the venue. 

—————-

When they reached the non denomination converted barn that they had chosen to get married in, Bobby helped Donna, Jody and Charlie out of the limousine which had driven them all there, leaving Y/N to last. 

Smiling, he opened the back door and proffered his hand to her. Taking it gently, she stepped out into the brilliant sunshine. 

“Ready?” he asked her quietly. 

“As I’ll ever be,” she responded 

“Look after my boy won’t you? He’s like a son to me.” 

“Of course I will Bobby.” 

“I know you will darling. Right let’s do this.” 

Charlie got to the door first, clutching her basket full of flower petals in her hand. She had been practicing the art of throwing them in front of her as she walked through the bunker, using ripped up bits of paper and a bucket. She was very proud to have a job to do, and took it very seriously. 

The rest of the party followed behind her. A woman was waiting by the door in order to open it for them. The bridesmaids paused and looked over their shoulder towards Y/N and Bobby, who nodded.

The doors opened, and Charlie walked in slowly, throwing the petals to the floor as she walked, a beaming smile on her face. Jody and Donna followed behind her. 

When Y/N entered, she spotted Dean and Sam waiting at the front. Dean turned to look at her, and broke into a huge smile. Everyone else in the room disappeared in that moment. The joy was literally shining from him, and his aura was a brilliant white. 

As Y/N and Bobby walked slowly down the aisle, all the other guests came into view. Mary and John sat on Dean's side of the congregation, a look of pure pride on their faces, along with Jo, Ellen, Ash, Rufus, Claire, even Rowena and Crowley were there. 

On Y/N’s side we’re her mother, father and sister and a whole host of friends, including a beaming Charlie. Her and the red headed computer wizard had become firm friends since she had met Dean, so much so, she had clearly decided she belonged on Y/N’s side of the aisle and had named her daughter after her. 

As her and Bobby reached the front, Sam winked at her. Cas, who was officiating the marriage, flashed her a huge grin which did wonders for her nerves. 

The wedding began with Cas asking who was giving the bride away, to which Bobby stepped forward. 

“I am,” he announced proudly, puffing out his chest as he placed Y/N’s hand in Dean’s. He squeezed it gently and mouthed “You look incredible.”

“And now it’s time for the vows. If we can start with you Y/N,” Cas asked. 

Her voice came out strong and clear;

‘When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
Oh, I hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love’

A tear ran down Dean’s cheek as she spoke. Using her thumb, Y/N gently wiped the tear away. His forest eyes gleamed as he stared into hers. 

“Thank you. Now you Dean,” Cas continued. 

Dean let go of Y/N’s hand, and fished into the inside pocket of his jacket, producing a slip of paper. He glanced over at Sam, who stands by his side, his face a picture of pure brotherly love. He nods at Dean, giving him affirmation that he requires. 

Clearing his throat he began to read;

‘I know I'm searching for something  
Something so undefined  
That it can only be seen  
By the eyes of the blind  
In the middle of the night’

Dean was finding it hard to focus on the words he’d written, his vision blurring. He closed his eyes for a brief second, pausing to take a breath. It was then that they began to feel extremely heavy as he struggled to open them. Something was wrong. 

He tried to move his arms, but they ached, his wrists sore from holding his weight. He started to panic, his heart rate accelerating quickly, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes still refusing to open. 

“Dean! Wake up! Dean!” He heard a familiar voice shout. 

Finally, his lids co-operated and began to raise. As his green orbs slowly got used to the dim light in the room, Sam's face swam in front of him. 

His baby brother was here. 

Sam tried to free Dean from the chains he was bound by, the metal rattling around him as he watched on, the eldest Winchester having no strength to help him. 

A noise forces Dean’s attention away from Sam, his hazy eyes sluggishly moving away from his little brother. 

Over Sam’s shoulder, a face came into view. His bloodshot eyes focused on the blue tattoos on the face of the monster that was about to attack Sam.

That monster was a Djinn. 

The realisation hit him like a freight train. 

He opened his mouth in a silent scream but no sound came out. His throat constricted as he attempted to push a shout forward in order to warn his brother. 

But he was so tired. Oh, so very tired. Extremely exhausted. 

He simply can’t do this anymore. 

———-

“You may now kiss the bride,” Cas finished.

Dean leaned down and took his bride's face in his calloused hands. Their lips met, as the onlooking crowd broke into applause. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he appreciated this heavenly moment. With a tranquil and peaceful look adorning his features, he rested his forehead against hers, whispering words that only she would hear. 

“I love you Mrs Winchester.”


End file.
